


Courting Habits

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: A collection of... intimate moments, between a princess and a diva.This is a collab between me and @tempurastick on twitter, links are in the description so do be sure to check out her amazing companion art pieces~
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Courting Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, please x
> 
> [PLEASE check out Tempu's amazing work!](https://twitter.com/tempurastick/status/1196857244710850562?s=20)

Dorothea felt the soft furs cushion her as Petra lay her down on her bed, ever gentle, ever tender as she was. Their clothes lay abandoned on the floor as their naked bodies brushed together softly.

Petra fluttered kisses along her neck as her hand dipped lower and began kneading her breast. Dorothea shivered with pleasure, her lips parting in a gasp as she felt her teeth nip at her skin.

“Petra…” She breathed her name like a loving prayer. “Petra, please.”

Please… what? She couldn’t form the words aloud. Please make love to me endlessly. Make me feel like I can’t walk anymore. She was almost embarrassed by just how much she needed the other woman.

Petra looked up at her, eyes gleaming like a hunter in the trees. Dorothea felt her face flush tenfold at her gaze and tilted her head back. Petra followed her, kissing up her jaw and cheek.

“Are you alright, my love?” Despite the husk in her voice, Dorothea could hear her genuine concern.

“Goddess, yes.” She took her face in her hands in a kiss, snaking her tongue over her lips and eliciting an appreciative groan. When she pulled back, lips laced with their warm saliva, her own voice had dropped to a considerably wanton degree. “I’ve never felt more alright.”

Petra smiled handsomely and Dorothea nearly swooned further into her arms. She gasped as the Brigid princess shifted to lay at her side and press her lips to her ear.

“Then how would you like me to please you?” She asked and sucked delicately on her earlobe. “I very much love to hear your voice, not just in song.”

Dorothea moaned unbidden, her body rolling in its own accord. She imagined a million different ways this evening could go and settled on a very simple but no less excellent one.

“Y-your hand…” She breathed heavily, already feeling the anticipation of Petra’s fingers working their magic. “I… I want you to use your hand.”

“Mmm, I see.” Petra gently bit her lobe. “You are so beautiful, you do not need to be shy about telling me what you want.”

Dorothea laughed breathlessly, a nervous habit but she wasn’t feeling… nervous, per say, just concerned that all what she really wanted to say would tumble out of her like a love-struck teenager. Oh, but she was certainly love-struck. Completely and utterly. Who wouldn’t be at least a little shy, especially when you were being laid bare by a woman like Petra?

“I love you.” It wasn’t the first time she had told her that but every time she had said it since, felt like the first time. “I need you, Petra.”

Petra’s hand slid over her stomach, a pleasurable wave of heat spreading forth from it. “I love you too, speak more to me.”

“I... “ Dorothea shivered as she felt her fingers comb through the tufts of hair above her sex. Petra didn’t usually make requests like this, content to let her actions do most of the talking but Dorothea was more than willing to comply. “Please make love to me...”

She was rewarded with a grunt and fingers dipping lower and over her swollen clit. Petra pressed into it and rubbed it in slow, slow, circles. Each stroke was like a wave crashing over a rocky shore, raising her higher with every pull of the tide. Her entrance dripped with want… need to feel her, as much as she enjoyed the attention on the bundle of nerves. She gripped Petra’s wrist, which the huntress seemed to find gleeful.

“You are so precious, such need is delightful.” She felt her smirk against her skin and her heart skipped many beats. “Say more.”

Dorothea wondered if Petra was getting off on hearing her like this and that wonder was enough to make her groan aloud. She let words spill unfiltered.

“I want your fingers inside of me, Goddess, Petra, I’m so wet, please.” Certainly less romantic words then what she has thought of previously but this was a night of indulgences it seemed.

Petra hummed in delight, moving to kiss her deeply. Dorothea allowed her complete control of the rhythm, feeling her tongue move into her mouth and massage hers. Her hips bucked as two fingers finally teased her entrance, spreading her folds. Not enough.

“Please…” She whimpered.

Petra granted her wish, her digits easily slipping inside. Dorothea’s gasp was cut off as Petra pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“You are a good girl.” She moaned into her, pulling away to look her in the eye.

Her praise felt inexplicably delicious and her eyes scorched so pleasurably she couldn’t tear away. That eye contact was maintained as Petra began a leisurely pace, pressing her fingertips to her inner walls to massage her ever so sensitive spots. Dorothea moaned, open-mouthed and low. She watched Petra stare at her lips, her eyes, her dishevelled hair and saw the shimmering glaze of lust.

“You’re beautiful, Petra, I love you, I love…” Her voice drawled into a groan as Petra plunged further into her. “Oh, Goddess…!” She started to rut against her, legs opening wider and her hands gripping the bed. Petra kept her fingers painfully still as Dorothea fucked herself desperately onto her. She whined as her arousal dripped onto the sheets. “More, please!”

“Wonderful.” Petra breathed with an incredible smile. “You are doing so wonderful, my beloved. I shall reward you.”

Before Dorothea could wrap her mind around how weak- in all the right ways- her words were making her feel, Petra added another finger, filling her up achingly well. She moved against the rhythm of Dorothea’s hips making her gasp and shudder as she was overwhelmed with sensations.

“Fuck…” Dorothea was never really one to curse, unless it was to spite some noble who insisted on ‘proper manners.’ It felt awfully good to swear under the hand of royalty, however. Especially when said royal hand was fucking her thoroughly.

“Eyes open, caru.” Petra cooed. “Do you want to release?”

Dorothea hadn’t even registered her eyes had shut, such was her bliss. She opened them to see Petra, to see her slick fingers working away at her sex, Goddess the sight itself nearly flung her over the delightful edge. It was becoming unbearable, Petra’s fingers curved upwards and her whole body constricted around them.

“I…” Her words caught sticky and strained in her throat. “I want to cum… Petra…”

“Please?” Petra encouraged, a playful glint in her eye.

She was going to combust. “Oh, fuck, please, Petra, please.” She begged.

Petra bit her lip, eyelids lowering. “Good girl...” Dorothea caught the slight hitch in her voice, she was enjoying this way more than she realised. Then, her clit was given a hard stroke of her thumb and she practically screamed at the sensation. “I should like to hear you curse in Brigid tongue one day.”

“Teach me-! Fuck, Petra, I want nothing more!” She imagined Petra dripping wet between her thighs and cursing out words she didn’t understand yet. “I want you to make me… ah… make me cum and then—! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck...” Whatever she was going to say fizzled out of her mind until Petra brought her back to attention, her voice deep and hushed.

“Then, what?” She murmured. Dorothea drank in her dishevelled features, the sweat on her brow, her muscles flexing with every thrust.

“I’m going to… leave you breathless…!” She started to tense around Petra’s fingers, which only added to the immense pleasure. She was so full, so wet, that every slight movement was too much yet not enough.

Petra’s responding smile was simply heart-meltingly sexy. “You are already doing that.” She moved her face closer to hers, her hot breath on her lips and Dorothea felt the whole world stop as everything zeroed in on the moment. ”Gladeyn ynd. Let go, my love.”

“Ah…!” She needed no more encouragement, her whole being sang and shimmered with joy, legs shaking, hands furiously grasping for any kind of purchase as fell far over the edge. Her orgasm blossomed through her veins, so hot and heady it made her vision blur. Though she saw Petra’s eyes searing into her like a lovers brand. She was absorbed into them, all she could think was Petra, Petra, Petra, a spell only she was privy to.

“Beautiful…” She heard her whisper. “So beautiful.”

She fucked her gracefully through her climax, drawing it out as long as possible until Dorothea all but collapsed, limbs delectably weak.

“Petra.” She rapsed once she found her breath again. “Goddess, that was… well, it was just gorgeous.” She’d certainly be more vocal from now if that’s the kind of treatment she was going to get from it.

Petra gave her a chaste kiss and nuzzled her cheek into hers. Such a Petra thing to do. “You are gorgeous, I am loving your eyes especially when you are having an orgasm. It is like they are sparkling.”

“Charmer.” Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle as her cheeks flushed almost impossibly redder. Her energy bubbled back to life when she felt Petra’s wet inner thigh graze over her. “Now…” She leaned over her till she was comfortably on top of her, hands either side of her face. Petra looked up at her, eyes happily wide.

“You are going to leave me even more breathless…?” She asked, her excitement so endearing it made her heart swoon.

Dorothea let her searing kiss answer for her but she couldn’t help but grin smugly into her lips.

“I want to hear exactly what you’d like me to do to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please be sure to check out Tempu's compaion pieces for this fic, they're fantastic visual references hehe~
> 
> [The sexyness is right here~](https://twitter.com/tempurastick/status/1196857244710850562?s=20)


End file.
